Our sunset, our dawn
by LucyQFabray02
Summary: Quinn Fabray tenía tanto que aprender y Rachel Berry tanto que enseñar pero, como la vida no es un juego el cual riges, las cosas pueden pasar dentro de cinco años o tal vez, en menos de un parpadeo. Universo Alterno.


**Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen a continuación, solo los he tomado prestados. Esta historia en su totalidad si es mía.**

* * *

N/A: Advierto que la historia puede ser algo trágica en cierto punto, quedan advertidos. Escribí este primer capitulo escuchando "_Make you feel my love_" cantada por Lea Michele, se las recomiendo.

* * *

**Sentimientos**

_A veces sientes que la vida no te es suficiente, otras veces sientes es que la vida te da suficiente. No sabía realmente como expresarlo, un sentimiento de ¿Vacío? Capaz, aquello era lo que más la identificaba en aquel momento. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que alguna vez alguien podría querer, sin exagerar tampoco, no era como si fuera millonaria pero si, al menos, tenía una vida que pocos o tal vez muchos podrían desear tener… Pero había un problema, no era feliz. _

_Es difícil comprender, jodidamente difícil lo que me pasa. Tengo una familia unida, una madre amorosa, de esas que te esperan en la puerta cuando llegabas del colegio, te acobijaban en las noches cuando tenías miedo, de las que podrías decirle cualquier cosa y ella jamás te juzgaría. Un padre, que a pesar de su seriedad se preocupaba por sus hijas, trabajando por ello y sin dejar de presionarla para que fuera grande algún día, pero a pesar de eso la dejaba ser, que fuera grande siendo ella misma. Una hermana que era como su amiga, con peleas y todo, ahora poco la veía, pero sabía que podía llamarla si algún día necesitase de su ayuda._

_Dos mejores amigas maravillosas, amigas de toda la vida, de su infancia, su adolescencia, su ahora adultez. Un cartón que le indicaba que era profesional, el trabajo que consideraba más su hobbie que trabajo en sí y lo mejor es que le apasionaba hacerlo, todo. Tenía jodidamente todo ¿Qué me pasaba? No sé, es mi única respuesta._

_¿Nunca han sentido como que todo vuela, estás en otro mundo y te dejas ir? ¿O nunca han escuchado alguna estúpida canción que pasan en la radio, o de tu reproductor MP3 que te hace suspirar con pesadez, ese cansancio, como si cargaras una cruz a cuesta? Bueno, algo así es lo que siento, me dijeron que escribiera y eso hago, lo intento pero no es como si encontrara las respuestas en hojas de papel que en vez de responderme a mis preguntas, me crean más y más dudas. No entiendo cuando empezó aquel sentimiento de insignificancia hacía mi vida y no sabía cuándo iba a terminar._

Con suavidad cerró aquel diario, soltando un suspiro a su paso. Aún no entendía porque había aceptado hacer aquello, después de todo, era su vida y ella hacía con su vida lo que quería, a pesar de que ahora no le veía sentido a la misma, ninguno la verdad.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, caminando por su pequeño departamento. Lo había comprado hace poco, con el dinero que había ganado por fotografiar una galería que habían inaugurado y sus fotografías habían aparecido en primera plana en periódicos y sitios de internet, claro está, con ayuda también de sus ahorros.

Desde que había salido de la universidad no había hecho más que eso, trabajar. Al principio era lo que le hacía feliz, sumamente feliz. Porque no dependía de sus padres para hacerlo, ni de nadie aparte de ella y de lo que sus ojos captaban y se traspasaba en una fotografía, pero había perdido el interés, no tanto el interés, si no el hecho de que no fuera algo que pudiera hacer ella sola, que necesitaba de su cámara para comer, para vivir.

Y ahí había empezado sus preguntas, si habría algo en la vida que fuera propio, que se sintiera completa, realmente completa. Que si hacías algo mal hecho, no te lo harían repetir para volverlo hacerlo, porque todo en la vida no puede ser jodidamente perfecto ¿Cierto? Intentaba encontrar esa imperfección que hacía que todo se volviera perfecto, así no lo fuera.

Quería un sentido, un jodido sentido por el que todos los días se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, tomaba una ducha de agua caliente, se ponía lo mejor que podía e iba a trabajar con la mejor sonrisa que podía resaltar en su rostro. Un motivo para creer que su vida valdría la pena, que no era igual que todas las demás vidas. Que era diferente, que era especial. Que era el motivo por el cual estaba respirando en aquel momento, ella y no otro espermatozoide que igualmente hubiese podido ganar la carrera hacía el ovulo de su madre.

"Señorita Fabray, no se le olvide el encuentro que tiene para la próxima semana" — Se escuchó desde la contestadora cuando la rubia llego a la misma y oprimió el botón para escuchar los mensajes que se habían guardado, para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina aún con el pantalón de pijama puesto y unas pantuflas, no pensaba salir hoy, no tenía un por qué además.

"Quinn, mi vida, no se te olvide el encargo para tu hermana, te amo." — Esa era su madre, con la voz muy parecida a la suya, tenía que recordarle mandarle ese, lo que sea que llevara esa caja al buzón de envíos antes de que alguna de las dos mujeres de su familia la llamaran amenazarla como la última vez que se le había olvidado algo de su parte.

"Ey rubia tonta, llevo una eternidad llamándote. ¿Acaso te robaron? Si es así, me quedo con tus cosas, sobre todo con ese bello auto que compraste." — Rodo los ojos, ahí estaba su querida y mejor amiga, la cual pensaba tanto en ella y su bienestar. — "Te he estado llamado toda la maldita tarde y me importa un culo que este sea tu día de descanso o lo que sea, llámame apenas puedas." — Finalizo antes de terminar el mensaje.

Un pitido sonó dando la indicación que no había más mensajes para ella y antes que la contestadora se llenara, borró los mensajes que había recibido con anterioridad, quedando la memoria llena para futuras llamadas en espera que no alcanzara o no quisiera contestar al instante. Saco de la nevera un bote de helado que había comprado hace unos días atrás, vainilla era su favorito y con él se dirigió hacía su sillón. Hoy solo estaría allí, en su casa, sentada sobre aquel sillón, viendo alguna película vieja o tal vez escuchando música, mientras comía de ese bote de helado y escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia caer.

No tenía sentido en lo que hacía, pero igualmente tenía mucho sentido. ¿Para que veníamos a este mundo? ¿Para qué era esta vida? Quería un por qué, un por qué vivir, uno que le perteneciera a ella y a nadie más. Jodido y estúpido helado, la hacía ponerse más sentimental e intranquila a la vez.

* * *

—Me alegra verte así, lo último que espere en el avión mientras viajaba hacía acá era esa enorme sonrisa en tus labios — Murmuró el chico que llevaba su equipaje aún lado de su cuerpo, arrastrando aquella maleta enorme, que parecía pesar una tonelada.

Se encogió de hombros la chica que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, queriendo ayudarle de alguna forma con el equipaje — ¿Qué puedo decir? No podría tener esa cara de muerta viviente todo la vida ¿No crees? — Le preguntó a su amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No me malinterpretes Rachel, me encanta verte así… Solo que después de lo de ya sabes.. –Una tos por parte de la morocha hizo que se callara, entendía que era mejor no hablar sobre el tema aún y menos en donde se encontraban.

—Te tengo una muy buena programación para tu estadía aquí —Le dijo ella aun conservando su sonrisa, cambiando de tema drásticamente. —Visitaras cada pequeño y recóndito lugar de New York que pueda llevarte y si queda alguna parte que no visites, te enviaré fotos, este lugar es enorme ¿Sabías? Aunque es algo obvio, pero es increíble Kurt! New York es asombroso, sus calles, deberías verlo de noche, las luces suelen contagiarte y… ¿De qué te estás riendo?

Preguntó al ver a su amigo con una sonrisa, el cual negó levemente con la cabeza— No me estoy burlando, solo que tu animo es, digamos, contagioso —Intentó expresarse esperando que no creyera que la tomaba en broma—Además me quedare por un mes, capaz dos meses, no es como que no tenga tiempo de conocer la ciudad en ese tiempo Rach.

—Yo llevo aquí casi 3 años —La vista de Rachel miro a un punto fijo en cualquier lugar por los recuerdos que le llegaban, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para borrarlos inmediatamente, volviendo a formar una sonrisa que hasta hace unos segundos había desaparecido de su rostro— Y aún no lo conozco por completo! Un mes puede pasar muy rápido ¿Quieres dejar de ver cosas que te permite la vida presenciar?

Kurt negó con la cabeza nuevamente, sabiendo a que se refería ella y no queriendo hacerla sentir mal. Había notado el cambio de actitud apenas recordó el tiempo que se había mudado a la gran manzana, lamentablemente no por buenos motivos. "Olvidar" Era la palabra adecuada.

Buscaron uno de sus carritos que tienen los aeropuertos para ayudar a cagar las maletas, solo llevaban una pero para ellos parecía que les pesara kilos y ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder cargarla por mucho tiempo, aún la llevaban consigo porque la traían gracias a las rueditas, pero debían pasar la carretera y pedir un taxi, así que lo mejor era tener uno de esos carritos.

Encontraron un taxi después de unos minutos de estar en la misma posición esperando que uno pasara, dejando que el taxista metiera la maleta en el baúl del carro y luego ellos se dirigieron a sentarse en los asientos traseros del mismo, mirando cada uno por su determinada ventana.

Kurt no sabía de qué hablar realmente, había creído que iba a encontrar aquella Rachel devastada que había desaparecido de Lima aquella tarde con solo un tiquete de tren y una valija de ropa.

Aún, después de tres años, sus recuerdos lo traicionaban intentando recobrar ese día o mejor dicho, esos días. Días trágicos, tristes, desesperados, para él y sobre todo para ella.

Tuvo que pasar por cosas que no debería o al menos no de aquella forma en que todo ocurrió, como es que un día tienes todo y al otro día despiertas, y estás sola, completamente sola y parte de su soledad, soledad que había querido escapar hace ya unos 3 años, es que se había envuelto en una locura, que hoy en día, por suerte, había podido salir adelante.

—Te va gustar el apartamento, no es muy grande pero lo necesario, para mi es increíble, realmente increíble, el mejor que puede haber en Manhattan! —Exclamo con una sonrisa, en un intento de evitar el silencio.

Su amigo solo sonrió, a pesar de todo le gustaba aquella Rachel, la que parecía que nada le había pasado tenía una duda que le rondaba la cabeza ¿Era realmente así? ¿O solo se cubría entre armaduras de hierro que ella se había creado para no verse más lastimada?

—Son 15 dólares —Avisó el conductor cuando llegaron a su destinado. La morocha busco en la cartera que llevaba y pago lo indicado al conductor mientras Kurt salía, haciendo lo mismo ella.

Sacaron la maleta y luego de un trabajo en equipo con el equipaje, pudieron subir las escaleras que llevaba al departamento hasta llegar a él. Rachel abrió la puerta, dejando que su amigo pasara primero y pudiera ver su nueva vida, la nueva Rachel.

—Esto es… increíble —Susurro mientras entraba, dejando la maleta aún lado, luego ya se encargaría para desocuparla y llevarla al cuarto menos pesada, ahora estaba entretenido con lo que era su hogar por un mes.

Un espacio amplio de entrada, que se podía utilizar como comedor y sala, y aun así quedaba un pequeño espacio. Aún lado se encontraba un mini bar ¿Qué hacía Rachel con un mini bar y cómo lo había conseguido? Siguió aquella inspección con la mirada y al fondo se notaba una escalera que subía a un segundo piso, el cual lo que alguna vez se utilizó para guardar cosas, ahora eran dos cómodos cuartos.

—Dime que banco has robado para conseguirte esto —Murmuró Kurt luego de unos minutos de estar mirando de un lago a otro, lo que causo risa por parte de la morocha.

—No he robado ninguno… por ahora y todo esto que ves no es mío. —Exclamo e iba a ofrecerle un vaso con agua pero la mirada fija de Kurt le hacía una indicación para que continuara con su explicación sobre la casa así que continuó — Cuando llegué acá conocí a alguien, se volvió como mi mejor amiga y me ayudo a instalarme, esto es de sus padres y me lo alquilaron a un precio accesible, que puedo pagar mientras me hago famosa –Explico.

Deberé conocerla entonces. ¿Cómo es que se llama? — Pregunto, dirigiéndose a lo que sería su habitación por un tiempo.

Marley, de seguro te va caer bien, es la ternura encarnada —Rachel formó una sonrisa al recordar a su amiga, no sabía dónde estaría si no fuera por ella, haberla encontrado aquel día había sido como un milagro, uno después de las muchas tragedias que habían pasado por su vida.

Y como si el mundo girara en su contra, o como si de solo pensarlo hacía que el tema se tocara, Kurt salió de la habitación luego de haberla visto, mirándola fijamente. Conocía esa mirada, la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza, no había nadie que la conociera mejor que él, como ella no conocía a otra persona mejor que a su mejor amigo.

No por algo eran mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria, habían pasado etapas como el de conocerse así mismos en la secundaria, hasta el duro golpe que había que tenido que pasar, hace tres años.

—¿Cómo haces? — Preguntó el luego después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Cómo hago qué? —Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, tomo aire y espero la siguiente pregunta, sabía lo que le preguntaría y luego de los años, estaba lista para dar una respuesta a ello.

—Para seguir así, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si eso no hubiese pasado —Respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima— Cuando te fuiste…

—Me fui destrozada, lo sé —Se anticipó antes que él hablara, era mejor explicarle y acabar con esto. — Digamos que me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo, siempre hay algo por el que vivir.

Miro la cara desentendida de su amigo, parecía que no la entendía, cuando él era uno de los que le repetía varias veces, antes de su partida, que podría salir adelante. Tomó aire y soltó otro pequeño suspiro para continuar con su explicación.

—Encontré o entendí, como quieras llamarlo, que lo mejor es buscarle un sentido a la vida, pequeño o grande, en lo más infinito o efímero, al fin y al cabo, en algún momento ya no la tendremos —Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose por primera vez realmente bien por sus palabras. — ¿No lo crees?

Unos brazos delicados la rodearon, dejando que se apoyara en su torso y soltando el último suspiro que le quedaba contenido. Allí estaba, su pasado y su presente, eran como dos vidas aparte de sí misma.

—Has madurado —Le susurró Kurt cerca al oído, lo que logró una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella— Aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Una carcajada por parte de ambos, ahora tenía que focalizarse en su futuro y en ella, no había tiempo para nada más. La calma después de la tormenta estaba llegando ¿Verdad? O eso creía, nadie le había enseñado a bailar sobre la lluvia.

* * *

_¿Alguna vez te sentiste atrapado? Como si quisieras ser otra persona pero a la misma vez no. Amando tu vida tal cual está pero a la misma vez queriendo ser otra ¿O seré yo la única loca? Sin duda, estoy creyendo que sí. _

_Sé que suelo hacerme la misma pregunta cada que te escribo, pero no lo tomes personal, es la misma pregunta que me llevo repitiendo desde meses ya. ¿Para qué seguir? Tengo todo lo que necesito, tengo todo lo que he soñado, tengo todo. ¿No sería bonito acabar aquí con la historia de mi vida? Como el final feliz que todos quieren y pocas veces llega._

_Y no, no me pienso suicidar o algo parecido. No soy tan cobarde y envidiosa como para si quiera pensarlo. No por mí, sino por mi familia, sé que les dolería y si ellos son felices, igual que yo. ¿Por qué les debo quitar esa felicidad con un acto envidioso de mi parte? _

_Sé que estoy mal, algo… Sin dirección. Sé cuál es mi pasado, cual es mi presente pero ¿Y mi futuro? ¿Hacia dónde voy? ¿Qué quiero conseguir? ¿Para qué estoy viviendo? Para todo y para nada. ¿Quién me sostiene aún aquí? Supongo que eso, buscar ese motivo por el que respiras con tranquilidad cada día, no queriendo que fuera aquel ese el último que des. Aunque suene algo contradictorio, creo que solo yo me entiendo._

Nuevamente leyó lo que había escrito, era mejor que nadie encontrara aquel cuaderno que utilizaba como diario porque o sino le traería grandes problemas. Creerían que estaba mal, triste, entrando por una crisis de depresión o algo así. Sus padres podían ser algo exagerados pero Santana y Brittany, se llevaban el premio mayor entre los exagerados, sobre todo porque la latina actuaba con impulso, casi como si fuera a provocar la tercera guerra mundial y la rubia, ella actuaba más infantilmente, pero no por ello dejaba de ser igual de dramática.

—Ey rubia ¿La única neurona que te quedaba ha desaparecido que no me respondes? —Llamo la latina, chasqueando sus dedos al frente del rostro de Quinn, que al fin salió de su mundo.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba en algo —Murmuro otra vez perdida en lo que había escrito por la mañana, lo que hizo que sus dos mejores amigas se miraran, como si de alguna forma con ello pudieran resolver el misterio que traía consigo Quinn Fabray, hace mucho no era la misma.

—San te preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros a la fiesta que nos invitaron, todos son bienvenidos —Repitió de nuevo las palabras que había dicho su novia hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

—No sé Britt, no sé si tenga ganas —Respondió con simpleza, no queriendo dar muchas explicaciones del por qué no quería ir.

—Te divertirás, al menos así, harás algo que no sea quedarte en la casa frente a una pantalla mientras comes helado… Y no me mires así, somos tus mejores amigas y te conocemos —Le recordó Santana, lo que la rubia rodo los ojos, lo decía como si hiciera solo eso todos los días.

—Lo pensaré ¿Está bien? —Miro a ambas, y ellas asintieron, era mejor un "Lo pensaré" a la negativa de antes. — Iré a tomar aire, mientras ustedes terminan con el papeleo.

Salió de aquel lugar que le había prometido acompañar a ambas, estaba por llegar invierno y el frío cada vez se sentía más, lo que hacía que varias personas llevaran sacos o guantes por ello, y no los culpaba.

Pero para Quinn, el invierno era una época del año que le gustaba, que estuviera todo blanco, el frío en sus huesos no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y como si quisiera demostrarse aquello, se acercó al borde del puente que atravesaba aquel lago de New York, se notaba que una caída de allí podría ser casi la muerte, no tanto por la altura, sino por la hipotermia a causa del frío.

Se apoyó en él, mirando la extensión del lago y en un acto de locura, con un pequeño brinco, estuvo al otro lado, sosteniéndose fuertemente para no caerse, la brisa, aquella brisa le daba un sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad, de felicidad.

—No te tires! —Un grito ocasiono que la rubia diera un pequeño brinco y casi soltara el borde del puente que sostenía para no caerse— Por favor, no te tires. —Pidió nuevamente la castaña, la cual había corrido en su auxilio.

—No me pienso tirar, no soy una suicida —Contestó y al ver la cara de terror de la chica que ni siquiera conocía y no entendía el por qué estaba tan preocupada, decidió volver al puente, sana y salva.

—¿Es que estás loca? ¿No ves que la vida no se puede desperdiciar así como así? Hay mucho por el que vivir, como para que te estés tirando de un puente. ¿Has pensado en todos los que se preocuparían por ti? ¿O en tus sueños? Y si no tienes sueños deberías buscarlos en vez de pensar en matarte, todos tienen sueños, así sean pequeños o deberíamos buscarlos —Tomó aire por su gran retahíla en forma de regaño que le daba a la chica— Por suerte he llegado justo a tiempo para poder salvarte.

—¿Puedes calmarte? —Exclamo Quinn fastidiada, como mucho se aguantaba los reclamos de sus amigas y su familia, ahora no se iba aguantar reclamos de una completa desaparecida y menos por algo que no iba hacer! — No pensaba hacer una locura solo estaba… Estaba tomando aire.

—Claro ¿Y crees que te crea ese cuento? —Le preguntó, era la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado— Por cierto, me llamo Rachel y te digo, por más mal que tenga tu vida siempre pero siempre…

Mira mujer maravilla no pensaba hacer nada! —Repitió Quinn no dejando terminarla— Así que puedes ir buscarte otro indefenso, a mí y a mi vida déjame en paz.

Soltó y se alejó por donde había llegado. No iba aguantar quejas y reproches de una completa desconocida, si aquella mujer creía que se iba a tirar que más daba, era su vida y no pensaba que esa tal Rachel se metiera como si la conociera y mucho menos juzgarla, para nada. Era mejor llegar con Santana y Brittany e irse de allí lo más pronto posible, si antes no tenía humor ahora sí que menos

Mientras que la morocha se quedó como una estatua en medio del puente ¡ella solo quería ayudar! Eso le pasaba por salvar a desconocidas, e intentar ser buena persona, así es como la trataban. Soltó un bufido de resignación, si aquella mujer quería saltar de nuevo desde un puente y ella estaba presenciando, la ayudaría y la empujaría para que cayera más rápido… Bueno, estaba exagerando, pero ahora era eso lo que sentía.

¿Quién ha dicho que las casualidades no pasaban por algo? Que una desconocida te puede salvar la vida de alguna forma, mucho antes de ni siquiera pensarlo o conocerla. Las cosas no siempre son como uno lo enseñaron, como uno cree, como uno piensa.

Capaz, la vida se trata de eso, aprender y enseñar. Quinn Fabray tenía tanto que aprender y Rachel Berry tanto que enseñar pero, como la vida no es un juego el cual riges, las cosas pueden pasar dentro de cinco años o tal vez, en menos de un parpadeo.

_"what you can't see , maybe someone can see it" _

* * *

**#OSOD **(Our sunset, our dawn)

**Tumblr: **chachele02


End file.
